The Oncoming Storm
by The Green Phoenix
Summary: The town of Battleon is used to strangers. But when one stranger shows up and saves one of the townspeople, all hell seems to break loose. One thing seems certain. Whoever the stranger is, he is trouble!
1. Prologue

It was a most strange kind of fog which had rolled into Battleon.

It was an odd time for the fog, after all, there seemed to be no evidence for its sudden appearance. The sun was out and shining brightly, as if in some vain attempt to rid the world of the fog, but all to no avail. It was a most strange kind of fog which had rolled into Battleon. The inhabitants of the town paid no head to the fog, simply deciding to go about their business. They had become quite used to such occurrences, and were confident that there was nothing wrong with the mist, mainly because it wasn't spewing out monsters. This was why the girl who the fog was rolling in towards barely had time to scream…

Before a boy leapt in front of her, his Nemesis Plate and shield gleaming in the sun. He had a childish grin on his face as he sized up his opponent. The girl was stunned. Who on earth was this strange boy, dressed in one of the fabled uber sets? The boy seemed to read her mind.

"The name's Phoenixor," he said, smiling in a friendly way at her, his blue eyes gleaming with an overflowing look of happiness. His expression hardened. "Now run," he said quietly as he drew out his UNDER gun and pointed it at the fog. The mist seemed not to care about such a puny weapon and kept advancing towards Phoenixor. A bead of sweat ran down his face. _Time it just right…_ he thought to himself. Suddenly he pulled the trigger, sending a powerful blast of energy through the fog. The fog gave an almighty scream then disappeared. A pouch of gold lay where the fog had once been. Walking slowly over to the pouch of gold, Phoenixor's normal grin had returned. That had been easier than he had first thought.

The girl was completely confused. "What WAS that thing?!" she exclaimed, rather confused and shocked. Phoenixor sighed and patted her on the head in a superior manner.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," he said. He then picked up his UNDER gun and put it in his pocket, setting off on his way.

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own AdventureQuest or any of the weapons, armours, pets, sets or monsters that may be featured in this fanfic, unless specifically stated. Phoenixor is my character however, so hands off without my permission!**


	2. 1 Enter Nemesis

Phoenixor had been in the town for over three weeks since the incident had occurred. He had booked a room in Yulgar's inn soon after arriving, and had bought some weapons and pets from the local shops. It was also whispered that he possessed one of the Dragon Blades, yet seemed to be a Dracomancer as well as a Dragon Slayer.

Rumours had soon started spreading about who Phoenixor was and what his business was. They ranged from him being a simple stranger passing through to king of a distant country posing as a 15 year old! Nobody actually dared ask Phoenixor who he was, but he had an air of mystery about him that was hidden behind his happy-go-lucky attitude which had intrigued the people of Battleon.

Truth be told, Phoenixor had been to Battleon many times before, but was one of the people who could be easily unseen and forgotten, which was why most people had no idea who he was. He didn't care. He had come to Battleon over a year ago, and had been helping out in wars and keeping the monster population down since then. A lot of the time he had been travelling to distant isles, tracking down rare monsters and generally trying to make as much gold for himself as he could. He never had a fixed home, but he liked to drift about. It made him feel like he couldn't be tied down. Like the new Orc saying went, "A rolling Death Roller gathers no corpses." Of course, it was not generally used outside of the Orc species, save for several more vulgar dwarves.

This visit, however, was different. Phoenixor had been trying to out-run something. He hoped he had lost it, but in his gut he knew that he hadn't. Until the time came when it found him, he could relax a little. After all, there were a lot of monsters between him and the thing that was trying to catch him. Even it would be slowed down by them.

FIFTY MILES AWAY

The creature paused as it sliced through yet another pitiful zard. The boy thought he could outrun the beast. How pitiful he was. Thinking he could out-run the power of Nemesis. It would soon fall. Just like all the ones that had tried to take its armour and thought they might live. Pitiful humans.

MEANWHILE, IN BATTLEON

Phoenixor knew soon he would have to be on his way once more. The people of Battleon were kind and would not go down without a fight, but even they could not face up against the terrible power of the creature. They had powerful adventurers and Guardians, but even their joint power would be no match for the beast. He had no choice but to run. It was his choice to take the armour and shield from the beast. Now he would have to pay the price.

He had to run.

**DISCLAIMER (YET AGAIN): No, I don't own AQ, but I do own Phoenixor and the beast (or Nemesis as he likes to call himself). Um… yeah, that's about it. Chapter two coming sometime soon. Perhaps today, perhaps not.**


End file.
